


The Shape of Your Kisses

by trashwriter



Series: The Cat and the Crows [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, kiss marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwriter/pseuds/trashwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, the way to Kenma’s heart is definitely through his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shape of Your Kisses

As it turns out, the way to Kenma’s heart is definitely through his mouth. The older boy absolutely loves kisses, and will even tilt his chin upwards, just slightly, to ask for them. And every time he does Kageyama wants to tell him he’s adorable and that he’d never stop kissing him if it were possible. But that would be embarrassing to admit out loud. So instead he tries to show him. They both do.

The three of them are crammed into Hinata’s tiny bath with Kenma settled between Kageyama’s legs and Hinata sitting sideways in front of Kenma one leg draped over the edge of the tub completely unselfconsciously. Well, it gives Kageyama a good view so he doesn’t really mind.

Hinata and Kenma are kissing, long and leisurely, their mouths making wet erotic noises as they slide together, deep and unhurried.

They’ve had enough sex the past couple hours that the desperate edge of arousal has softened into a slow intimate heat that they could stoke up to a flame if they were of a mind or just leave to settle around them like a blanket.

Hinata loops an arm around Kenma’s neck toying with the trailing ends of his hair and Kageyama bends to press a light kiss to the inside of his wrist. Hinata flashes a hint of teeth as he smiles into Kenma’s mouth, and Kageyama grins too, feeling giddy as he noses at the joint between Kenma’s neck and shoulder and slides his hands up over Kenma’s thighs to bracket his waist.

He’s so slender, long-bodied and bendy, with a quiet unobtrusive strength.

Kenma groans appreciatively as Kageyama digs the pads of his thumbs into the dimples of his lower back pushing and kneading at the small knot of tension there, and smoothing it out, resting his forehead on Kenma’s shoulder and watching his muscles flex and ripple as he shifts, pushing into the firm touches.

“Is it good? Or should I do it harder?”

This time it’s Hinata that moans, and looking up Kageyama can see that he’s hard, flushed from the bath and his lips, spit-slick and swollen from kissing.

“More,” answers Kenma, “Like that is good, just—don’t stop.”

Obligingly Kageyama continues pushing into the dips and curves of Kenma’s lower back and loving the velvet feel of soft, clean skin under his fingers.

The kiss marks that pepper Kenma’s shoulder blade catch his attention—they kind of make a shape that looks like a heart, if he just—he bends his head down and carefully takes the unamarred skin between two of the marks between his teeth. Gently, he scrapes the edges of his teeth over the skin to draw the blood to the surface and then, just as carefully, he sucks another dark bruise-like mark.

Kenma’s hand drops down to press warningly against his knee, his mouth still occupied with Hinata.

“Don’t worry, your shirt will cover it,” Kageyama assures him, before bending back to his task.

When Kenma starts to moan and gasp, and Hinata’s wanton cries echo off the bathroom walls, Kageyama slides a hand around to work Kenma’s cock ignoring the heat in his own groin in order to fully concentrate on his masterpiece.

When the three of them are once again limp and boneless with the aftershocks of pleasure skating across their nerve-endings Hinata rouses himself enough to clamber into Kenma’s lap and peer over his shoulder.

“What are you doing back there, making such an intense face?” he asks.

Kageyama pushes Kenma’s back slightly and he obligingly bends a little further so that Hinata can see what he’s been working on.

Predictably Hinata’s eyes light up excitedly, “Good work Kageyama!” he says tracing the outline with his fingers and Kageyama receives a wet kiss at a slightly awkward angle for his trouble and gets to watch to flush crawl up the back of Kenma’s neck when he realizes he’s got a very deliberate and dark heart shaped series of hickeys standing stark on the arch of his shoulder blade. 


End file.
